


Visions of Sugar-Plums

by st_mick



Series: Niffler [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Bits of fluff, Didn't fit anywhere else, Grief/Mourning, Jack's not the only one in denial, Pleasant Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_mick/pseuds/st_mick
Summary: Interlude: A rare break from the nightmares that have been plaguing Ianto.





	Visions of Sugar-Plums

The dreams of the blue-eyed child were gone, and Ianto continued to mourn their loss. The nightmares woke him more nights than not. He counted himself lucky if there was only one. But not this night.

This night, he dreamed. He would not remember the dream. Not properly. He would only remember a shattered something, made of black and blue ceramic. Two or three fragments had been glued together, and during the course of the dream he managed to piece together a few more. Someone else was there, handing him just the right pieces, but he only caught flashes of blue eyes and strong arms and a voice like honey that made him feel safe and forgiven. 

He would later ponder those images with the same confusion that had filled him the night a pterodactyl dropped a beautiful man with those same blue eyes onto him.

Ianto had never found men beautiful, before. And so much of his life had been turned on its ear in the last seven months that he couldn’t really be expected to take it all in. He was emotionally swamped, and that had driven his magic underground, as well as his libido and enough of his nervous system that his sense of touch had gone strange. Everything was either numb or raw or aching.

Well, more so than usual, anyway.

But not in this dream. In this lovely dream, nothing hurt. He was held and comforted and reassured as he worked to reconstruct something important. And the touches, while not overtly sexual, carried a pleasant charge that would have been arousing, had he been capable of any joy, in that area. 

_Must speak to Draco about that, soon…_

But the lack of arousal made the sensations no less enjoyable, in themselves. He woke with a sense of peace and contentment that quickly whisped away, along with the dream. And in its wake swam a mild sense of confusion.

Despite what he had told his friends, Ianto was bewildered by this attraction to Jack. He could not deny that he was attracted to the older man – just _look_ at him, for Merlin’s sake. But he did not know what to do with that. He was certainly not prepared to look at it very closely – his grief was still too profound.

He decided it must be some sort of transference. That must be it. Jack had been very kind, after all. It was natural to be attached, particularly after the naming ceremony.

Yes, that must be it.

***

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't really fit very well at the end of "Christmas Eve", and didn't feel like a good starting point for "Christmas Day" (posting next). So... Hope you enjoy this bit of fluff that shows the first glimmer of Ianto's reawakening from his grief.


End file.
